Doble Filo
by Nightmare Terror
Summary: Años vague sin sentirme viva hasta que encontré a ese angelito de ojos o soy egoísta me lo quede.Años más tarde se volvió el amor de mi vida. El destino nos separó.Ahora estoy de vuelta y lo quiero para mí, aunque tenga que competir contra ella
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestado los personajes sin fines de lucro, de la exitosa serie de Stephenie Meyer, todo lo que reconozcan es de ella y su mágnifica mente. La historia si es mia.**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Doble Filo**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**By: Nightmare Terror**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Summary Extendido: **Durante cientos de años vagué por el mundo sin sentirme viva, hasta que encontré a ese angelito de ojos verdes y cabello bronce, como soy de naturaleza egoísta me lo quedé sin saber que años más tarde se convertiría el amor de mi vida. Pero el destino es atroz y nos separó. Ahora estoy de vuelta, y lo quiero solo para mí, aúnque tenga que competir contra una humana, de la cual no sabía nada. Edward iba a volver conmigo, total; nadie lo conocía como yo, mi nombre fue el primero en salir de sus labios. Esa humana me iba a conocer, nadie se mete con lo que es de Isabella Cullen y menos si se trataba de Edward.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Prefacio**

Miraban como se acercaba con sus pasos danzantes y sensuales; capaz de hipnotizar a todo el bosque solamente con sus ojos.

Parecía como si todo el lugar pudo haber anticipado su llegada y hubiesen conspirado contra de los Cullen. Los árboles soplaban lentamente haciendo que su cabello volara hacia atrás casi como un anuncio de shampoo, el crepúsculo caía y le daba un toque surrealista a la piel de ella, su sonrisa pagaba al canto de los pájaros y su mera presencia, era suficiente para dejar a cualquiera en estado catatónico, incluso hasta el más devoto.

En cada paso que ella daba, el muerto corazón de Edward daba un salto y el de la humana delante de él, daba un recorte.

No hubiera querido que eso pasara, pero era inevitable. Tarde o temprano ella iba a volver, lo había jurado.

Miró a mi familia, sonrisas extendidas le daban la bienvenida. Alice parecía a punto de llorar, luego de tantos años sin verla se aparecía tan gloriosamente.

Jasper sujetaba a Alice, para que según él, no le saltara encima; pero también estaba emocionado de que ella volviera,

Rosalie no podía disimular la pequeña sonrisa que tenía, por fin iba a tener con quien platicar de temas banales.

Emmett estaba cruzado de brazos, visiblemente dolido. Cuando ella se fue, parecía ser unos de los más afectados de que ella se fuera.

Esme tenía las manos en el corazón, pensando que nunca más la iba a dejar ir, le hizo mucha falta.

Carlisle, con su posición delante de los Cullen, era el primero a quien ella iba a abrazar, estaba impaciente por abrirle sus brazos y decirle que nunca más se fuera.

Y Edward, Edward no sabía que hacer, por un lado quería correr hacia ella y olvidar todos los años que se fue; pero por otro no podía hacer nada, miró a la chica que sostenía una de sus manos y supo, en efecto, que no podía hacer nada, salvo darle la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

Ella caminó y se detuvo delante de Carlisle con una sonrisa arrolladora, levantó su perfecta mano en la cual sostenía una bola de beisbol, levantó una perfecta ceja.

—Creo que esto es suyo — Dijo con voz de repique de mil campanas, tiró la bola a Carlisle y éste le dio una sonrisa gigante.

—Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta— Abrió los brazos — Bienvenida a la familia— "De vuelta" pero eso quedaba implícito en el aire. Ella sonrió muy grande e hizo un gesto con la cabeza y luego miró de pies a cabeza a la humana.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿les gustó? ¿muy malo? todo se acepta en un RR...<strong>

**¿Quién creen que es _"Ella"_? Si alguien adivina doy un avance de lo que va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Egoísta

**DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestado los personajes sin fines de lucro, de la exitosa serie de Stephenie Meyer, todo lo que reconozcan es de ella y su magnífica mente. La historia si es mía.**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Doble Filo**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**By: Nightmare Terror**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Summary Extendido: **Durante cientos de años vagué por el mundo sin sentirme viva, hasta que encontré a ese angelito de ojos verdes y cabello bronce, como soy de naturaleza egoísta me lo quedé sin saber que años más tarde se convertiría el amor de mi vida. Pero el destino es atroz y nos separó. Ahora estoy de vuelta, y lo quiero solo para mí, aunque tenga que competir contra una humana, de la cual no sabía nada. Edward iba a volver conmigo, total; nadie lo conocía como yo, mi nombre fue el primero en salir de sus labios. Esa humana me iba a conocer, nadie se mete con lo que es de Isabella Cullen y menos si se trataba de Edward.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

—_¡Pero te digo que corras! — Gritó Renée a su hija, Isabella levantó la mirada y torció el gesto deteniéndose en pleno bosque._

—_Te recuerdo que no es una carrera, estamos de caza no huyendo de al saber quién — Masculló molesta por los gritos de su madre quien al ver la exasperación de su hija se lanzó una sonora carcajada._

—_No te molestes por no cazar al puma, era muy rápido— Dio unos cuantos pasos y luego miró por encima de su hombro — Incluso para ti — Dicho eso salió corriendo ante la mirada asesina de su hija._

_Bella reaccionó unos segundos más tarde y cuando lo hizo siguió a Renée. Cuando la alcanzó, ambas se encontraron con un pequeño riachuelo._

—_¿Qué quisiste decir con "Incluso para ti"? ¿Me dijiste lenta? — Renée soltó una risilla y negó con la cabeza._

—_No, cariño. Te quise decir que eres rápida, no que eres lenta— Renée se puso atenta, miró hacia el infinito y se concentró en un sonido, cuando supo que era, corrió ante la mirada atenta de Bella._

_Bella fue tras ella, había escuchado el grito y eso activó sus alarmas. Ambas corrieron hasta que olieron sangre, sangre de humano, fresca._

_Bella paró en seco, era mucha la tentación, pero Renée no lo hizo, siguió corriendo hasta que estuvo a unos pocos metros de una cabaña._

_Cuando por fin llegó, el olor dulce a sangre quemaba su garganta, era como si pusieran un hierro muy caliente en su cuello, ardía y mucho._

_Iba a emprender una retirada cuando su hija derribó la puerta y entró a la cabaña._

_Bella no podía creer lo que miraba, se detuvo a unos pasos de un hombre que tosía sangre por la boca y con un cuchillo en el estómago. Miró a Bella con gesto ilusionado y murmuró un par de palabras que no tuvieron sentido para Bella._

_Ignorando el ardor en su garganta y el deseo de la sangre, se arrodilló a su lado._

—_Todo va a estar bien — Le susurró dulcemente, tomándole una mano, el hombre con dificultad negó con la cabeza._

—_Mi mujer está en la cocina, por favor, sálvala— Tosió sangre y Bella tuvo que dejar de respirar para no cometer algo que le pesara en la conciencia luego— Mi hijo, está en una habitación, búscalo— El agarre del hombre se volvía cada vez más suave, miró hacia el techo y susurró una plegaria, volvió a mirar a Bella— Se llama Edward, haz todo lo posible por salvar a mi mujer, pero si no lo logra— Cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos del hombre— Te ruego que cuides de mi hijo, te lo ruego— Bella esperó que volviera a decir algo, pero todo quedó en silencio._

_Algo dentro de ella se quebró, nunca había visto a alguien agonizar. Ella pudo haber hecho algo y no lo hizo, se quedó ahí viendo como el hombre hablaba mientras moría._

_Se dejó caer en el suelo y lentamente soltó la mano del hombre. Con las piernas y manos se echó hacia atrás hasta toparse con la pared, subió las rodillas a la altura del pecho y luego enterró la cabeza en ellas para sollozar muy audiblemente._

_Ella era una asesina por naturaleza, su instinto primitivo le decía que matara, pero nunca pudo hacerlo; le dolía en el alma matar a una persona sabiendo que tenía una vida, hermanos, padres e incluso hijos o esposo. Nunca le privaría a nadie el derecho de no ver a sus seres queridos solo por un capricho, por eso, no se explicaba como alguien tenía el valor de acabar con la vida del pobre hombre con una simple estocada._

_Abrazó sus piernas mientras que Renée estaba apoyada en el marco de una puerta, viendo como su hija lloraba sin lágrimas. Caminó sigilosamente hacia ella y se arrodilló hasta quedar a la misma altura, Bella levantó la cabeza y tenía el borde de los ojos en un color rojo sangre._

—_No había nada que pudieras hacer— Le frotó la espalda en gesto reconfortante y Bella lo agradeció — Él iba a morir de todos modos, su esposa…— No continuó con la frase y negó con la cabeza, Bella entendió lo que quiso decir y los espasmos volvieron a su cuerpo._

—_Talvez si hubiéramos…— Renée volvió a negar con la cabeza y puso en pie a Bella, dándole un abrazo muy maternal. Bella se agarró de Renée con todas sus fuerzas, se sintió como si volviera a ser un bebé que necesitaba del abrazo de su madre para sentirse segura._

—_Si hubiéramos llamado a Carlisle, igual el hombre hubiera muerto. Cuando Carlisle viniera, el hombre ya se hubiera desangrado, al igual que la esposa— Bella tragó con dificultad y se separó de Renée para ver a todos lados, como buscando algo —¿Qué buscas? — Preguntó Renée luego de seguir a Bella por una puerta._

—_No sé, algo que me diga porque mataron a éstos señores— Estaban en la cocina, y ahí se encontraba el cuerpo de la esposa. _

_También tenía un cuchillo clavado en el cuerpo, solo que ella lo tenía directamente en el corazón. Todo el piso estaba manchado de sangre y habían algunas marcas de que alguien había arrastrado el cuerpo para luego caminar por encima de la sangre, pisadas iban desde la entrada de la cocina hasta la puerta que quedaba al otro extremo. Bella se estremeció ante la escena y se detuvo abruptamente antes de siquiera llegar a tocarlo. Le causaba repulsión ¿cómo alguien mataba a una mujer? Solo la idea de tener en las manos al asesino, negó con la cabeza, no debía tener esos pensamientos._

—_¿Qué ganas con eso? — Renée sacó a su hija de la cocina, talvez tuvieran muchos años de existencia, pero Bella era su hija y era su deber como madre no dejar que viera cosas horribles, cosas como ésas._

—_Saber quien hizo esto— Señaló el cadáver que cada vez se ponía más blanco._

—_Yo que tú lo dejo, no debes pelear cuentas ajenas. Limitémonos a salir de aquí lo más rápido posible e informar a la policía — Bella le dio la razón a su madre y empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando el llanto de un bebé las hizo detenerse._

_Ambas caminaron hasta donde se escuchaba el llanto, y se asombraron lo buen escondido que estaba, era como si los padres hubieran sabido del ataque y lo escondieron._

_Estaba detrás del ropero en un espacio diminuto que apenas entraba aire y se escuchaba el llanto. Gracias a su oído desarrollado, lo pudieron escuchar; pero unos simples oídos humanos no lo hubieran podido detectar._

_Bella hizo maniobras para poder sacar al bebé y cuando lo tuvo en manos, el bebé abrió sus ojos._

_Eran de un color verde esmeralda que atrapó a Bella, el bebé le sonrió y dejó de llorar. Tenía una maraña de pelo cobrizo y su piel era blanca, un bebé perfecto para Bella._

_Acercó al bebé a su pecho y éste le agarró el dedo índice para jugar con él. Bella se sentía extasiada, nunca en su vida pensó en tener a un bebé así de cerca, en general le huía a los bebes, pero ese tenía algo especial que la atrapó desde el primer segundo en que lo vio._

_Pero debía dejarlo, no iba a estar seguro con alguien como ella. Miró a su madre y supo que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella porque le dio una sonrisa de "lo siento, no es bueno para él, ni para nosotros" Bella volvió a mirar al bebé y supo que estaba en una encrucijada. Quería al bebé, pero al mismo tiempo quería dejarlo con personas que supieran cuidarlo._

_Luego recordó lo que el hombre le pidió y su lado egoísta aulló de la felicidad. Miró a su madre determinada y abrió la boca para decirle su decisión, pero Renée alzó una mano callándola antes de siquiera pronunciar la primera palabra y asintió con la cabeza, Bella sonrió de felicidad, miró al bebé a los ojos y le susurró muy dulcemente._

—_Eres mío, ahora nadie te va a separar de mi lado— El bebé soltó una serie de balbuceos como si entendiera lo que Bella decía y estuviera muy de acuerdo._

"_Mío, quien traté de tocarte tan solo un cabello, se las verá conmigo" Bella se sorprendió al pensar eso, ella no tenía ese tipo de pensamientos malignos, nunca trató de hacerle daño a nadie y ahora dejaba todo de lado por ese bebé. No pasaba de más de dos meses, era tan pequeño, tan indefenso, y supo que esos pensamientos eran verdaderos, nadie lo iba a tocar sino la tocaban a ella primero._

_**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**_

Nadie contestó, todos miraron alternativamente de Edward a Carlisle esperando quien de los dos tenía la valentía de decir quien era la humana.

Bella levantó una ceja, esperaba que alguien se dignara a contestarle pero no se esperó a que fuera la misma humana en contestarle. Se acercó a Carlisle y levantó la mano esperando que Bella se la estrechara.

—Brittany McDonald— Bella miró la mano de la chica con desdén, pero una imagen de su madre se formó en su cabeza diciéndole que no fuera mal educada, por lo que tuvo que estrecharle la mano a la humana — ¿Y tú eres? —Eso cayó como balde de agua fría sobre Bella, su propia familia no había hablado de ella.

Soltó la mano de la humana como si el contacto la quemara y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, sus manos formaron puños y tenía ganas de golpear a alguien. Respiró profundamente para no perder el control y luego arrepentirse de haber hecho algo fuera del lugar.

—Vaya, vaya— Murmuró con los dientes apretados, ladeó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Carlisle — Me siento tan dolida— Y era verdad, no sabía como las personas que decían quererla tanto, se olvidaban de ella tan rápido. Trató de que la voz no le temblara, pero falló

Carlisle bajó la cabeza para no ver a los ojos de Bella, le dolió mucho cuando ella se fue que la mejor forma de olvidar el dolor era no hablando de ella.

—Ella es Isabella Cullen— Contestó Rosalie desde atrás, su voz no denotaba ninguna emoción y tampoco su cara. Comenzó a avanzar hacia adelante cuando sintió que Emmett la agarraba por la cintura pero ella fácilmente logró zafarse para continuar su marcha. Edward también trató de agarrarla, pero Rosalie no se detenía, su meta era llegar a Bella.

Los Cullen estaban conmocionados, viendo a Bella echando furia y a Rosalie sin ninguna expresión, no sabían que iba a pasar, y era mejor no averiguarlo, Bella enojada era lo más peligroso que podía existir.

Rosalie llegó al lado de Brittany y casi la empuja para hacerla a un lado y llegar cara a cara con Bella. Lo que pasó a continuación nadie se lo esperó, Rosalie se arrojó a los brazos de Bella sollozando y diciéndole que nunca más se fuera.

Bella se relajó ante el abrazo y le abrazó de vuelta. Se dijeron unas cuantas palabras que hicieron sollozar más, si eso era posible, a Rosalie.

Brittany miró la escena en estado de shock ¿quién era esa chica que derribaba todas las murallas de Rosalie? Sin duda alguien muy especial en la vida de los Cullen.

Cuando Rosalie y Bella se separaron, Alice fue la siguiente en saltarle a los brazos, al igual que Rosalie, sollozando y diciéndole que la próxima vez que se fuera, ella iba a encargarse de traerla, de los pelos si era necesario.

Alice se separó de Bella y suspiró audiblemente, Jasper sonrió hacia Bella y le dedicó un inclinamiento de cabeza. Esme la abrazó maternalmente y se escuchó a Bella agradecer por algo.

—¿Y tú? — Le dijo a Emmett al verlo alejado — ¿Dónde está mi bienvenida? — Emmett sonrió sin ganas y se rascó la cabeza, Bella se acercó a él y le pinchó las costillas con el dedo índice — Tú sabes que yo también te extrañé— No necesitó más para alzarla en brazos y darle vueltas en el aire.

Brittany miró hacia Rosalie, sabía que era muy celosa con Emmett y al verlo con la chica esa, le removió algo desde adentro. Rosalie estaba sonriente, no con cara de rabiosa, sino que sonriente de manera genuina, y lo podía distinguir porque a ella solo le daba sonrisas falsas.

Cuando Emmett puso en el suelo a Bella, ésta se fue de lado y todos los integrantes de la familia Cullen trataron de estabilizarla, pero Edward fue el único en poder hacerlo.

La agarró de la cintura y sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesarlo desde la mano hasta los pies, Bella lo miró coquetamente y él supo que ella había sentido lo mismo.

Por un largo segundo todo pareció detenerse, solo estaban conscientes de que estaban nuevamente juntos. Se miraron a los ojos e involuntariamente sus labios se estiraron en una bienvenida silenciosa.

La burbuja se rompió cuando escuchó a Carlisle decir algo y rápidamente Bella se soltó de Edward y se giró hacia Carlisle.

—Mi niña, me alegro tanto de verte— Bella no esperó que dijera nada más para saltar a sus brazos y esta vez ser ella quien sollozara. Carlisle la envolvió en sus brazos y de vez en cuando le frotaba la espalda para que se relajara, pero sollozaba aún más.

Al no saber que hacer, miró a Edward en busca de ayuda y éste a su vez miró a Brittany sintiéndose como al principio: sin saber que hacer. Pero se decidió por consolar a Bella, que después de mucho tiempo no lograba superar la tragedia.

Se acercó a Carlisle y Bella, y la última al oír la voz de Edward, soltó a Carlisle para abrazar a Edward con todas sus ganas.

Brittany miró rojo, ese abrazo no era de simples familiares, más bien parecía el de dos amantes que se reencontraban después de mucho tiempo. Edward apretaba a Bella contra su cuerpo como queriendo quitarle todo el dolor y no saber muy bien como, por su parte Bella no estaba de otra forma, quería fundirse en el cuerpo de Edward, dejar que el la hiciera olvidar el dolor.

Brittany tuvo que apartar la cara al no soportar más la escena, Edward subió una mano para acariciar el cuello de Bella. Brittany quería ser Bella en ese momento, Edward nunca la había abrazado así.

Tratando de buscar una respuesta muy sólida, se acercó a Rosalie quien miraba embelesada el abrazo de Edward y Bella que ni siquiera advirtió la presencia de Brittany hasta que habló.

—¿Quién es ella? — Se escuchó a sí misma exigirle a Rosalie. No supo bien de donde salió ese tono autoritario pero funcionó para que ella le hiciera caso.

—Primero no me hables así— Todo tono amistoso había desaparecido totalmente de la voz de Rosalie y su cara volvía a ser desdeñosa — Segundo no te tengo porque contestar nada, pero lo haré de todos modos — Miró hacia Bella que ya se había separado un poco de Edward — Ella es Isabella Cullen, pero nosotros le decimos Bella — Se calló para suspirar y seguir con su relato — Sobrina de Carlisle — Brittany suspiró tranquila, era "sobrina" no era un hijo adoptado de él lo que quería decir que no se iba a quedar tanto tiempo con los Cullen.

—Bien, entonces no se quedará tanto tiempo— Murmuró pero Rosalie llegó a escucharla, giró su cara como un resorte hacia Brittany y le dio una mirada llena de ironía.

—No me dejaste terminar, Bella es sobrina de Carlisle — Hizo una pausa dramática — De sangre, es decir, son verdaderos familiares. Bella regresó para quedarse— Recalcó "verdaderos" para darle más sentido a todo.

—¿Tengo que preocuparme? — Esta vez preguntó con tristeza al ver como Edward hacía reír a Bella. Rosalie siguió la mirada de Brittany y supo que preguntaba.

—No, para nada— Ocultó la risa que se le escapaba, Brittany no debía preocuparse porque Edward no la amaba, amaba a Bella y ella se encargaría de volverlos a juntar.

—Es genial regresar a casa— Dijo Bella, viendo de reojo a Brtittany.

Si sus fuentes no se equivocaban, esa chica era el juguete de Edward, la humana a quien los Cullen habían adoptado después de la muerte de sus padres. No se cambió el apellido para no olvidar a sus padres, pero ahora formaba parte de su familia.

—Es genial tenerte de vuelta— Rosalie estaba a su lado, y se dieron una mirada cómplice.

—Hogar dulce hogar— Continuó Bella, miró hacia lo profundo del bosque y supo que en verdad había extrañado Forks.

—Nos vamos a divertir tanto— Rosalie le dio una sonrisa llena de ironía y Bella hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Los demás Cullen sabían que eso no era nada bueno, pero la alegría de tener a Bella de vuelta opacaba todo.

—Tenlo por seguro— Fue la última frase de la conversación misteriosa hasta que Alice saltó entre las dos y comenzó a decir que volverían a ser las tres mosqueteras.

Brittany se sintió mal, Alice nunca había sido tan… alegre con ella, ni tampoco la había llamado parte de las tres mosqueteras. No es que antes hubiera escuchado eso en los Cullen. Alice era gentil con ella y nunca le hizo un desplante, la consideraba su amiga en la casa, pero ahora la iba a dejar para ser la mejor amiga de "Bella"

Edward miró a Bella preguntándole lo que había hablado con Rosalie, él no había podido leer sus pensamientos, Bella lo bloqueaba, ella se encogió de brazos antes de darle una sonrisa. Alice tomó del brazo a Bella y Rosalie para empezar a salir del claro.

Brittany miró a Edward y éste le pasó un brazo por los hombros pero ella deseó que la abrazara como lo hizo con Bella.

—¿Nos vamos? — Preguntó él, educadamente. Brittany asintió y comenzaron a caminar detrás de la familia.

—¿Quieres a Bella? — La pregunta lo pilló desprevenido, se detuvo en seco y analizó las múltiples respuestas.

—Sí, la quiero mucho— Y eso era lo poco que sentía por ella, la amaba con locura pero no podía decirle eso a Brittany, sería romperle el corazón.

Al parecer la respuesta la dejó conforme, porque cuando volvieron a caminar no indagó más en el asunto.

Bella escuchó la respuesta y también se sintió conforme. Edward la quería mucho, y eso en otras palabras significaban "la amo"

Iba a hacer todo lo posible para que él regresara con ella, aunque tuviera que competir con una humana, pero al final, lo mejor gana y eso lleva nombre y apellido "Isabella Cullen"

"_Edward va a volver conmigo, total; nadie lo conoce como yo, mi nombre fue el primero en salir de sus labios. Esa humana me va a conocer, nadie se mete con lo que es de Isabella Cullen y menos si se trata de Edward"_

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de que la emoción la embriagara por ver la mansión blanca delante de sus ojos. La mansión que le pertenecía a su madre.

* * *

><p><strong>Acá comienza la todo... lo que esta en <em>italic<em> son flashbacks, recuerdos o introducciones al capítulo que continúa.**

**Siempre escribiré algo así para que entiendan como surgió todo, aunque en el primer capítulo dejé al descubierto todo, o casi todo.**

**Quien me diga cual es la tragedia... adelanto.  
><strong>


	3. Bandos

**DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestado los personajes sin fines de lucro, de la exitosa serie de Stephenie Meyer, todo lo que reconozcan es de ella y su magnífica mente. La historia si es mía.**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Doble Filo**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**By: Nightmare Terror**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Summary****Extendido: **Durante cientos de años vagué por el mundo sin sentirme viva, hasta que encontré a ese angelito de ojos verdes y cabello bronce, como soy de naturaleza egoísta me lo quedé sin saber que años más tarde se convertiría el amor de mi vida. Pero el destino es atroz y nos separó. Ahora estoy de vuelta, y lo quiero solo para mí, aunque tenga que competir contra una humana, de la cual no sabía nada. Edward iba a volver conmigo, total; nadie lo conocía como yo, mi nombre fue el primero en salir de sus labios. Esa humana me iba a conocer, nadie se mete con lo que es de Isabella Cullen y menos si se trataba de Edward.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

—_¿Y ahora qué hacemos con el bebé? — Le preguntó Bella a Renée, ésta negó con la cabeza sopesando las múltiples opciones que tenían._

—_No podemos quedárnoslo — Susurró débilmente para ella misma, pero Bella la escuchó e instantáneamente acercó al bebé a su pecho._

—_Tampoco lo podemos dejar por ahí tirado— Renée asintió, se pasó la mano por el cabello y lanzó un gritito de exasperación._

—_¿Por qué no lo damos en adopción? — Bella miró al bebé, ella quería a ese bebé, no quería separarse de él, pero su naturaleza la obligaba a hacerlo._

_El bebé no estaba seguro con su familia, tal vez no por el momento. Era muy pequeño y frágil, demasiado frágil para una familia de vampiros. Con solo un mal movimiento o que no midieran su fuerza, podían quebrarle algún hueso._

_Sin contar que la sangre de un bebé es la más dulce de todas, nadie sabía porque pasaba eso pero un bebé sabía y olía mejor que una persona de 30 años. Los clanes que pasaban por Forks olían desde lejos al bebé y más de una vez trataron de raptarlo._

—_¿Crees que será la mejor opción? — El bebé abrió los ojos y un par pequeñas de orbes esmeralda atraparon a Bella. Odiaba tener que soltar al bebé, pero era por su propio bien._

—_Tal vez, si encontramos a una buena familia — Renée se acercó a su hija y le pasó el brazo por los hombros — No tenemos otra salida, es eso o que muera en nuestras manos— Sabía que estaba siendo cruel, pero su deber como madre era decir la verdad aunque doliera._

—_No lo quiero dejar ir, me acostumbré a una vida con él — Bella miró por su hombro directamente a los ojos de Renée y ella sufrió una fuerte sacudida, nunca había visto a Bella con tanto dolor en su mirada._

_Comprendía muy bien ese dolor, ella también era madre y sabía lo duro que era perder a un hijo, pero se recordó que no había otra opción si querían que viviera una vida lejos de todo lo sobrenatural, del peligro, Renée tenía que hacer entrar en razón a Bella, esa era su misión del momento._

—_Bella — Murmuró Renée con toda la dulzura posible — No nos podemos quedar con el bebé — Bella negó con la cabeza furiosamente haciendo que su madre soltara su agarre sobre ella. Renée dejó caer su brazo e hizo su mano un puño, lo que iba a decir era la verdad y nada más que la verdad, se recordó pero no sabía porque le dolía tanto en su muerto corazón._

—_¡Dijiste que podía quedármelo! — Gritó encolerizada, el bebé se removió entre sus brazos — Dame una buena razón para darlo en adopción — Dijo con más calma para tranquilizar al bebé, quien empezaba a irritarse, sino lo calmaba iba a llorar por muchas largas horas._

—_El bebé no es un juguete, no es algo es alguien, un ser humano, una persona tan frágil que con el menor movimiento mal calculado que hagas puede morir — Renée miró al bebé entre los brazos de Bella y luego subió la vista para encontrarse con los ojos topacio de su hija — Si solo lo aprietas un poco… — Buscó una rama a su alrededor y encontró una medianamente gruesa — ¡Puf! — Quebró la rama sin ningún esfuerzo — Bye bebé, y eso sería todo._

—_Estás equivocada, yo siempre mido mi fuerza cuando estoy cerca del bebé, así que esa no es una opción — Bella negó con la cabeza monótonamente, pero Renée vio un destello de rendimiento, tenía que seguir hablando._

—_¿Y qué le vas a decir cuando crezca y nos mire que no hemos envejecido nada? ¿qué desde que nació seguimos siendo los mismos? Cuando llegué a la adolescencia y note que tú eres de la misma edad que él, y eso que lo viste crecer, dime, ¿qué va a pasar? — Bella estuvo un rato callada, pensando en su respuesta, sabía lo que estaba haciendo su madre, hacerla flaquear para dar al bebé en adopción, pero eso no era una opción._

—_Le diré toda la verdad, que somos vampiros y nunca envejecemos— Se escuchó a sí misma decir en un susurro, intuyó la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de su madre, ella sabía que iba por el buen camino e iba a seguir insistiendo._

—_Esperaba que dijeras eso— Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el crepúsculo, era tan bello que cada vez que lo miraba se quedaba sin palabras, lo había visto muchas veces y desde distintos lugares, pero había algo mágico en Forks que hacía ver el crepúsculo de forma totalmente distinta — ¿Y si se asusta? ¿qué tal si se asusta al grado de dejarnos?_

—_No lo hará— Lo dijo con tal grado de seguridad que hasta la misma Renée se lo creyó por un momento, hasta que recordó que todos los humanos huían de ellos, era casi por naturaleza._

—_Si lo hará, y lo sabes — Nadie habló por un momento, Renée seguía pensando en su siguiente movida — ¿Qué si viene un vampiro sádico y lo mata? ¿O los Volturis? Sabes que no puedes enfrentarte a su ejército, talvez sí, pero no sola— Renée se dio vuelta para mirar a Bella._

—_Moriré por él si es necesario — Bella miraba dulcemente al bebé, sus ojos verdes la atraparon desde el primer momento en que los abrió, no lo podía dejar ir, necesitaba estar con él y sabía que el bebé necesitaba estar con ella — Y mataré por él si así se da el caso — Añadió._

—_No lo dudo, yo haría lo mismo por ti — Susurró dulcemente con el encanto característico de una madre— Y por eso sé que debo pensar primero en tu bienestar antes que el mío propio, si lo quieres la mitad de lo que yo te quiero a ti, y no cuestiono que lo hagas, dejarías tu felicidad por la de él — Bella empezó a temblar, Renée no sabía si de furia o de tristeza pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar, en un rápido movimiento sacó al niño de los brazos de su hija y al segundo siguiente, Bella cerraba los brazos con una fuerza impresionante. Cayó de rodillas al suelo de roca y empezó a sollozar, se tapó la cara con las manos y gritó de exasperación._

—_¿Por qué me pasa esto? — Dijo con voz rota — ¿Acaso hice algo mal? nunca le he hecho daño a nadie, he sido buena y bondadosa ¿qué está mal conmigo? — A Renée le dolió en el alma, si es que tenía, ver a Bella de esa manera, era algo que ninguna madre que amara a su hija querría ver._

—_Mi amor — Renée se arrodilló a su lado con el bebé aún en brazos — Nada está mal contigo, todo está perfectamente— Bella dejó de sollozar pero seguía con la cara entre las manos — Sé que quieres a este bebé, por eso tienes que dejarlo ir, no es porque haya algo malo contigo._

—_Pero no lo quiero dejar ir— Se quitó las manos de la cara para poder mirar al bebé, era tan pequeño y bello, un bebé perfecto — Por fin tenía alguien que dependía de mí, ¡mamá! — Susurró con urgencia — ¡quedé estancada en los 18 años, nunca voy a tener un hijo! esta era la oportunidad perfecta para ser madre, yo siempre soñé con una casa llena de hijos, bebés corriendo por el jardín, desgraciadamente eso no se va a dar, ¿y ahora tú quieres quitármelo? — Renée iba a replicar, pero Bella la calló levantando una mano — Pero te entiendo, ¡maldición te entiendo! — Se levantó furiosamente y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro pasándose la mano por el cabello en repetidas ocasiones._

—_¿Me quieres decir porque me entiendes? — Renée se levantó del suelo, acunando al bebé contra su pecho._

—_Quiero a ese bebé, y por lo tanto estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme, aunque me duela dejarlo lo haré, por su bienestar— Bella nunca imaginó que iba a sentir tanto dolor, era como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón poco a poco— Lo voy a dar en adopción — Renée le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza, estaba maquinando otro plan._

—_¿Qué tal si no lo damos en adopción? — Eso capturó totalmente la atención de Bella — ¿Porqué no lo ponemos en un internado? Lo podrás ir a visitar cuando quieras y él estará a salvo de todo peligro sobrenatural._

—_No se podría, va a llegar un punto en que seremos de la misma edad, y ahí comenzarán las preguntas — Bella se desilusionó, sabía que el bebé iba a llegar a esas edad, y muchas personas se preguntarían porque ella seguía siendo la misma._

—_Te puedes disfrazar, ponerte ropa para señoras y un buen maquillaje ayudará— Los ojos de Bella brillaron, esa era una buena idea._

—_¿Porqué cambiaste de opinión? — Le preguntó a su madre, ésta se encogió de hombros y murmuró casi imperceptiblemente "es lo que yo haría si tú fueras este bebé" Bella sonrió de oreja a oreja y agradeció una y otra vez._

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+**

Bella miró con adoración la impecable mansión blanca que se extendía delante de sus ojos.

Nada había cambiado, o los Cullen no habían querido que nada cambiara, todo estaba igual. Una gran puerta de mármol, enramados a los lados de la mansión, bordes de las ventanas altas delineadas en dorado y justo arriba de la puerta una campana antigua pintada de un color plata.

—¿Porqué no quitan esa cosa? — Preguntó Bella, todos supieron de que estaba hablando, desde el momento que los Volturis trajeron esa campana en acto de paz, Bella la odió, era tan grotesca aunque valiera miles de dólares.

—Carlisle no quiso— Contestó dulcemente Esme, como si temiera de que Bella se desvaneciera si hablaba muy fuerte.

—A mí me gusta— Carlisle estaba embelesado viendo la campana, de todos los Cullen era al único que le gustaba.

—Yo opino que la quiten— Apoyó Rosalie a Bella, según ella la campana le daba un toque antiguo a la mansión y eso no le gustaba, todo tenía que ser moderno.

—Yo pienso igual— Murmuró Jasper, aunque no opinara en temas banales como esos, tenía que apoyar a quitar semejante cosa.

Unos segundos después Carlisle fue obligado a quitar la campana, refunfuñando dijo que al día siguiente iba a quitarla.

—Pero más te vale— Bella lo señaló con el dedo a lo que Carlisle asintió con la cabeza— ¿Lo prometes? — Él asintió causando que los Cullen estallaran en carcajadas, incluyendo a Edward quien había permanecido al margen de la situación.

Brittany se sintió fuera del lugar, desde que había llegado a casa de los Cullen trató de ganárselos, haciendo los quehaceres, cocinando para ellos, intentando entablar una conversación pero con las únicas personas que lo conseguía era Edward, Alice y Esme, los demás la ignoraban olímpicamente o solo le contestaban con monosílabos.

Ver a Bella llevarse tan bien con los Cullen, con todos ellos, desató una furia que nunca se imaginó iba a sentir, y no era solo el hecho que Edward la tratara de una manera diferente, sino que todos parecían quererla y a ella solo la miraban como una inquilina, una intrusa que había llegado a su casa para quedarse.

—Como ves, nada ha cambiado— Dijo Emmett, llegando donde Bella y pasándole un brazo por los hombros— Quisimos que quedara así hasta que volvieras— Ellos compartieron una mirada cómplice y Bella agradeció.

—¿Sigo teniendo mi habitación? — Preguntó, zafándose del brazo de Emmett y entrando a la casa— Porque si no me voy a enojar mucho— Iba casi por las escaleras, los Cullen tuvieron que caminar rápido para seguirle el paso.

—¡Claro que sí, cariño! — Respondió Rosalie en tono amistoso, la familia entera volvió la cabeza para mirarla pero ésta pareció no darse cuenta — La cerré bajo llave para que nadie entrara— Rosalie estaba subiendo las escaleras por lo que su voz se perdió, o al menos para Brittany.

—¿Qué bicho le picó? — Susurró Brittany a Edward, y desde arriba se escuchó como alguien dejaba caer algo Bella decir "Contrólate Rose" seguido de algo siendo arrastrado.

—Creo que te escuchó— Emmett dijo para después salir corriendo hacia la sala.

—No le hagas caso a Rosalie, es una lunática— Jasper le dijo a Brittany y luego le palmeó la cabeza como si ella fuera un perro, Brittany se resistió a apartarle la mano, Jasper nunca se mostraba afectivo con ella, era más bien como si sufriera alguna clase de dolor cuando se encontraba cerca, así que dejó que le palmeara la cabeza y ella sintiéndose perro.

—¡Te escuché Hale! — La risa de Jasper resonó por todo el pasillo, perdiéndose en una de las numerosas puertas de la casa.

Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada, pero después todos siguieron en sus acciones cotidianas. Alice siguió a Jasper, Esme y Carlisle fueron a la biblioteca y salieron cada quien con un libro y Emmett frente al televisor jugando videojuegos. Rosalie era la única que alteraba las cosas, usualmente estaría junto a Emmett diciéndole que no iba a ganar y que mejor se dedicara al ocismo, una palabra inventada por ella para describir perfectamente lo que Emmett hacía todos los días.

—¡Iremos de compras! — Rosalie venía bajando las escaleras con Bella detrás, traía una magistral sonrisa en los labios y no paraba de hablar.

—Alguien dijo compras— De un momento a otro Alice salió de una de las puertas y se unió a las chicas— Yo quiero ir— Empezó a dar brinquitos y a levantar la mano derecha, Rosalie sonrió pero Bella torció la cara.

—De verdad no has cambiado nada— Era muy cierto, ningún Cullen había cambiado, pero al parecer Bella sí.

—¿Y quién te dijo que cambié? — La sonrisa que le dio Bella a Alice fue muy oscura, como si no quisiera decirle.

—Te sorprenderías— Fue lo único que contestó, después se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba delante de ella y le sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no le llegaba a la cara— ¡Ahí estás! — Acto seguido, Bella tomó a Edward del brazo y miró a las chicas.

—Sigues siendo bajita— La voz de Edward fue un susurro, tener a Bella así de cerca era como un sueño, muchas veces imaginó que ella regresaba y todos iban a ser felices, pero no se imaginó que ella iba a seguir siendo infeliz.

—Y tú un larguirucho— Rosalie y Alice sonrieron, sus ojos brillaban de emoción — Para tu información, soy una chica tamaño promedio, no una gigante como Rose— Señaló a Rosalie con el dedo índice y esta le dio un zape en la cabeza, se escuchó un quejido de parte de Bella.

—¡No me digas así— Edward le dio una mirada asesina y ésta se encogió de hombros — Se lo tenía merecido— Bella soltó el brazo de Edward y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Voy a salir— Anunció Bella con la voz ensombrecida — Ya regreso — Cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿Estás feliz? — Le reclamó Edward a Rosalie quien se miraba muy afectada — Le recordaste a "ella" — Él negó con la cabeza y salió de la casa, no era misterio para nadie que iba en busca de Bella.

—No es por eso que está así, todo le afectó— Alice estaba sería al decir eso, se encogió de hombros y fue donde estaba Emmett.

Brittany y Rosalie se quedaron viendo fijamente, ambas se miraban con odio pero Brittany le tenía miedo a Rosalie.

Nunca se imaginó a ella misma dándole bromas a Rosalie, ¡mucho menos poniéndole un apodo! Pero la chica lo había conseguido, y había conseguido mucho más que eso.

—Se miran lindos juntos— Al ver la mirada confusa de Brittany, Rosalie agregó — Edward y Bella, se miran lindos juntos— No dijo nada más, le dio una de sus sonrisas falsas y se fue a la biblioteca.

Brittany miró hacia la puerta, ella no podría competir contra Bella, pero si era por Edward haría todo lo posible para hundir a Bella.

Algo rugió dentro de ella y su respiración se agitó, cerró las manos en puños jurándose a ella misma que nada la iba a separar de Edward, incluso si eso llevaba nombre y apellido: Isabella Cullen.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Bueno... sé que he tardado una eternidad en actualizar, y la verdad no quiero dar excusas, pero siento que les debo una explicación del porque casi no actualizo.

Mi abuelo murió, y creo que algunas deben de saber como se siente eso, por consiguiente no me daban ganas de escribir.

Espero que sigan algunas lectoras leyendo este fic, y si las hay, mis más sinceras disculpas al tardarme tanto.

**Si llegaron hasta acá me encantaría que me dejaran un RR con un simple **_**"Te Leo"**_** me conformo.**


	4. Recuerdos

**DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestado los personajes sin fines de lucro, de la exitosa serie de Stephenie Meyer, todo lo que reconozcan es de ella y su magnífica mente. La historia si es mía.**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Doble Filo**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**By: Nightmare Terror**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Summary Extendido: **Durante cientos de años vagué por el mundo sin sentirme viva, hasta que encontré a ese angelito de ojos verdes y cabello bronce, como soy de naturaleza egoísta me lo quedé sin saber que años más tarde se convertiría el amor de mi vida. Pero el destino es atroz y nos separó. Ahora estoy de vuelta, y lo quiero solo para mí, aunque tenga que competir contra una humana, de la cual no sabía nada. Edward iba a volver conmigo, total; nadie lo conocía como yo, mi nombre fue el primero en salir de sus labios. Esa humana me iba a conocer, nadie se mete con lo que es de Isabella Cullen y menos si se trataba de Edward.

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

—_Necesito una manta— Murmuró Bella, miró de un lado a otro tratando de no sentirse desorientada en el gran almacén._

_No supo en que momento su madre fue capaz de convencerla de que fueran de compras, bueno, en realidad si lo supo, cuando mencionó dos palabras: Edward Cullen._

_Isabella se miró en el espejo gigante que se extendía delante de ella, tenía una sonrisa de idiota, pero por una vez eso no le importó. El nombre de Edward se escuchaba tan lindo junto con su apellido: Cullen._

_Por alguna extraña razón, no quiso dejarle el apellido de sus padres biológicos, Masen, talvez porque no quería que las personas, o mejor dicho demonios que mataron a sus padres, lograran encontrar a su bebé y le hicieran algo. Si esas personas lo encontraban, Bella no iba a responder por sus actos._

—_¿Puedo preguntar porque pareces idiota? — Su madre y sus siempre bienvenidos comentarios. Bella la miró y suspiró resignadamente._

—_¿No puedo estar alegre? — No estaba mintiendo, no del todo._

_Después de la profunda conversación sobre el futuro de Edward, llegaron a la conclusión de que el Internado en New York era lo mejor para él, Renée se haría pasar por su madre y dentro de unos años ella "moriría" dejándole la tutela a su hija de 18 años recién cumplidos Isabella Swan, Carlisle no quiso participar alegando que todo sería, en sus palabras, "un completo desastre"_

—_Claro que sí, pero no de forma idiota — Edward se río, como si entendiera lo que Renée decía, pero era algo irreal, Edward apenas tenía tres meses, a esa edad lo único que entienden los niños es… nada._

—_Como sea, mamá — Dijo Bella dando por terminada su plática, se cruzó a Edward de brazo, y caminó hacia el sector donde tenían las mantas, para ser solo mantas habían para todos los gustos._

_Blancas, negras, a colores, de puntos, de lana, cachemir y quien sabe cuantas cosas más. Se rascó la cabeza dubitativa, metería seis mantas de colores para varón y las que se miraran más bonitas. _

_Cuando por fin salieron del almacén, emprendieron marcha hacia su casa, dentro de una semana llevarían a Edward al internado y Bella quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con su bebé._

_Una semana, siete días pasan muy rápido, más rápido que quitarse una bandita._

_Bella llevó a Edward a todos los lugares posibles, Renée más de una vez la regañó por eso, diciendo que Edward era demasiado pequeño para recordar que alguna vez estuvo ahí, Bella se defendía diciendo que por lo menos podría decir que estuvo ahí, y Carlisle se mantenía al margen de todo, solo viendo como se mataban ellas dos._

—_La verdad no sé porque nunca me hacen caso — Les dijo cuando estaban viendo el crepúsculo._

—_¿Será porque nunca tienes la razón? — Renée contestó a la defensiva, no le agradaba darle la razón a Carlisle, era perder su orgullo de hermana mayor._

—_Siempre la tengo, y lo sabes — Le dio una sonrisa ladeada y Renée lo golpeó en el brazo._

—_¡No es cierto! — Carlisle rió, era tan divertido hacerla enojar, parecía un pajarito enojado._

—_¿Quieres que te ilustre, adorada hermana, las veces que yo he tenido razón — Carlisle se ganó un zape, cortesía de Renée._

—_No es necesario — Y una vez más, Carlisle había ganado la pelea. Una sonrisa de victoria se apoderó de sus labios._

—_¡Mamá! — Gritó Bella llegando donde estaban Renée y Carlisle sentados. Traía a Edward en brazos y casi estaba brincando de la alegría._

—_¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó Renée, Bella se dejó caer al lado de ella, poniéndole a Edward en los brazos._

—_¡Acaba de decir Bella! — Renée no dijo nada, solo le dio una sonrisa, el pequeño bebé apenas tenía tres meses, era imposible que dijera algo, pero comprendió de porque Bella escuchó eso, al día siguiente irían a New York a dejarlo al internado, Bella estaría muy deprimida y quería tener algún recuerdo de su bebé._

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+**

—Si vuelves a cantar, te juro que…— Bella no terminó la frase porque una almohada se estrelló en su cara. Lentamente se dio la vuelta, encontrando a un muy culpable Jasper viéndola con cara de triunfo.

—Y si tú no te callas, te juro que…— Esa vez fue Jasper quien no terminó la frase, un cojín rosa se estrelló en su cara y luego siguieron las incontrolables risas de Edward.

—Todos, cállense, están colmando mi paciencia— Emmett habló por primera vez desde que todo empezó.

Alice se puso a cantar a todo pulmón una canción totalmente desconocida, distrayendo a Bella y Rosalie de su programa "Revenge" cada vez que decía "volveré a comenzar" por consiguiente le tuvieron que subir al volumen del televisor, haciendo que Carlisle saliera de la biblioteca preguntando a gritos que había pasado, Esme le contestaba en el mismo tono, explicándole que Alice estaba gritando una canción.

Luego Bella le gritó que se callara, Alice no hizo caso, Rosalie gritó y luego Alice también, y después Bella amenazó.

—Lo mismo digo— Bella frunció el ceño, no aceptaba a Brittany como parte de la familia, por lo que no aceptaba sus opiniones.

—Si Alice promete dejar de gritar, nosotras prometemos bajarle el volumen al televisor— Propuso Rosalie, Alice aceptó de mala gana y empezó a cantar bajito, Bella y Rose se dedicaron a ver su programa y los demás se sentaron en los numerosos sillones que habían en la sala.

Brittany se dispuso a hacer la cena ante la mirada incrédula de Bella.

—¿Ella de verdad está cocinando? — Le preguntó a Rosalie, la comida olía asquerosamente, por lo menos para los vampiros, pero supuso que para un humano era comida exquisita.

—Sí, la hace todas las noches y siempre tengo que aparentar que me encanta lo que como— Hizo una cara de asco, y siguió la mirada de Bella.

—Moriré por decir esto, pero eso es muy dulce de tu parte— Rosalie le dio una mirada matadora, para luego suspirar profundamente.

—Vuelves a decir eso, y te mato — Edward volvió a reírse, había extrañado las profundas conversaciones entre Bella y Rosalie — Y eso también va para ti, "chico sexy" — Bella dejó escapar una carcajada, Rosalie se había escuchado tan chistosa diciendo eso.

—No te preocupes "mi barbie", yo no diré algo así— Si Rosalie hubiera sido humana, Bella juraría que estaría sonrosada.

—Yo sé que se aman en secreto— Cuatro ojos la miraron y Rosalie soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que Edward lo hacía— Me fascinaría hablar de su amor secreto, ¿pero saben que me encantaría más? saber como rayos voy a hacerle para entrar al Instituto—

—Las clases ya comenzaron, Bella— Dijo Edward después de recuperarse de su ataque de risa.

—Eso ya lo sé, por eso estaba preguntando— Carlisle levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y la miró dubitativamente.

—Tengo mis contactos, seguro podría hacer que entres al Instituto mañana— Ofreció Carlisle — O podrías venir conmigo al hospital y ayudarme con mis pacientes— Por muy tentadora que parecía la segunda opción, Bella tuvo que aceptar la de ir al Instituto.

Sino, ¿de qué manera explicarían que una "adolescente" estuviera ayudando a Carlisle? Si bien tenía varias carreras en Medicina, no podrían decirlo a las personas.

—¿Te imaginas? Vamos a ser llamadas las tres mosqueteras en el Instituto— Dijo Alice, se subió en el sillón y levantó el brazo derecho en señal de triunfo— Las tres mosqueteras y su mascota, el gigante Emmett— Bella carcajeó, la cara indignada de Emmett fue la mejor parte.

—¿Porqué tengo que ser yo la mascota? No es justo, propongo que hagamos una votación para la mascota— Levantó su mano derecha y dijo muy solemnemente — Yo me opongo a ser la mascota — Miró a todos los presentes, desde Edward hasta Carlisle que se encontraba en el otro extremo— ¿Quién está conmigo? — Exclamó con demasiada alegría, Bella se tiró una carcajada y luego lo miró serenamente con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

—Lo siento, chico— Se aclaró la garganta tratando de no reír, los demás Cullen miraban la escena divertidos, habían extrañado los estúpidos debates que Bella y Emmett ponían— Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Alice, creo que te vas a ver muy lindo de mascota, ¿no crees, Jasper? — Dios, no, ya habían incluido a Jasper, ¿esto se podía poner peor?

—Yo creo que podríamos hacer algo al respecto, ¿no lo crees, Bella? — Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa maligna en la cara, Esme rodó los ojos y decidió que era suficiente para un solo día.

—Ni se les ocurra— Ambos intentaron defenderse, pero Esme les dio la mirada de "sé lo que iban a hacer" y cerraron la boca, Bella se cruzó de brazos.

—No es justo, a Emmett nunca lo regañan y a nosotros sí— La carcajada de Emmett resonó por toda la casa, Bella se levantó, lista para utilizar uno de sus poderes en él, pero Carlisle leyó lo que intentaba hacer por lo que se levantó de su silla y agarró a Bella de la cintura para susurrarle un "ya basta"

—Soy inmune— Bella levantó el brazo en alto y lo señaló con el dedo. Carlisle la dejó ir.

—No iba a hacer nada— Está bien, eso fue una vil mentira, así que decidió arreglarlo— Te iba a hacer una llave— Los ojos de Emmett se estrecharon, y Bella instantáneamente supo que había hecho mal, buscó a Edward con la mirada y no lo encontró no se dio cuenta en que momento se había ido.

—Bells, Bellita, Besha— Se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la silla, buscó alguien quien la podía proteger, pero todos se habían ido ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? — ¿Me querías hacer una llave? ¿a mí? — Gritó el nombre de Edward y luego salió corriendo hacia la cocina, ahí estaba él, tan perfecto como siempre, con su porte elegante pero la chica que tenía agarrada de la cintura y a la que casi le estaba dando un beso, le produjeron ganas de vomitar.

Se alegró de que Emmett la estuviera persiguiendo, ya que así tenía una excusa para poder separarlos. Corrió hasta la espalda de Edward y lo giró, quedando él frente a Emmett y Bella a espaldas de Edward, éste último estaba desconcertado, en un segundo estaba a punto de besar a Brittany y en el otro, Bella estaba en su espada ¿qué estaba pasando?

—Aléjate de mí demonio — Bella pasó sus manos por los brazos de Edward, y con sus dedos formó una cruz hacia Emmett. Brittany miró la escena encolerizada, esa chica, esa chica estaba tocando a su Edward, los había separado de un beso, Brittany estaba que miraba rojo de la cólera.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? — Preguntó Edward, no es que le molestara en absoluto que Bella estuviera así con él, sino que la chica que estaba en la derecha, sí lo estaba.

—¡Emmett me quiere hacer una llave! — Chilló Bella, escondiéndose más detrás de Edward, quien rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Nada había cambiado en esos dos, siempre se comportaban lo más infantil posible.

—Emmett, deja a Bella en paz— Emmett trató de replicar pero la mirada de Edward bastó más que mil palabras y a Emmett no le quedó más que irse refunfuñando. Bella se hizo a un lado y miró que se había ido, salió totalmente de detrás de Edward para darle una sonrisa resplandeciente.

— Muchas gracias, Edward— Le volvió a sonreír y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Bella salió brincando de la cocina, con aquel brinquito característico de Alice. Edward la miró embelesado hasta que salió totalmente, la había extrañado más de lo que admitía, pero ahora lamentaba que las cosas no iban a ser las de antes, ahora estaba Brittany en su vida, no podía romperle el corazón en mil pedazos.

Unos momentos después, Brittany llamó a todos a la mesa, había hecho filete con algo, todos muy bien cocidos, salvo el de Bella, lo había dejado un poco crudo a propósito, "esto por meterte en el beso que Edward casi me da" Edward la miró instantáneamente después de que pensó eso, su mirada viajó de Brittany al filete múltiples veces, como si le hubiera leído la memoria, pero eso no era posible ¿verdad? se preguntó Brittany.

Uno por uno los Cullen se sentaron en el comedor, cada uno en sus sillas habituales, Bella fue le última en entrar, se sentó frente a Jasper en el extremo opuesto a Carlisle, Rosalie estaba frente a Alice, quien a su vez se sentaba al lado de Bella, Edward estaba en el medio de Rosalie y Esme, Brittany sentada frente a Esme y Emmett, en la otra cabecera.

Bella miró asqueada la comida, la muy chucha la había dejado cruda a propósito, miraba que todavía destilaba un poquito de sangre. Y en eso algo la golpeó mentalmente, como si fuera un camión, Jasper estaba frente a ella y su filete estaba destilando sangre, esto no era nada bueno, su mente pensó rápido, tenía que inventar alguna excusa antes de que Jasper saltara sobre la mesa, y no le faltaba poco, sus ojos estaban negros como el carbón.

—Esto, yo— Tartamudeó, su vista fija en Jasper, podía usar sus poderes en él para inmovilizarlo, pero tenía prohibido usar sus poderes con la familia— Yo… yo soy vegetariana, por lo cual no puedo comer esto— Emmett la miró y empezó a reír, los demás Cullen entendieron el chiste oculto, pero ella los ignoró, tenía que sacar esa estúpida carne de ahí, antes de que Jasper saltara sobre la mesa y empezara a lamer el filete como loco.

Se levantó de la mesa, ante la mirada atónita de todos y salió hacia el bosque y dejó el filete tirado, talvez un puma o algo se lo comía. Regresó en unos segundos de nuevo a su lugar, la mirada agradecida de Jasper valía más que las miradas reprochadoras de las demás personas en la mesa.

O mejor dicho, las miradas de Carlisle, Esme, Brittany aunque ella no le importaba en absoluto, y la de Edward, esa mirada sí que le caló hasta los huesos. Emmett tenía una mirada divertida, Rosalie de apoyo y Alice, Alice había visto lo que iba a suceder, así que estaba agradecida con Bella.

—¿Porqué hiciste eso? — Edward preguntó, Bella le quitó el escudo a su mente y dejó que Edward viera lo que ella vio, él abrió los ojos en entendimiento— Ya veo— Le dio una mirada de reproche a Brittany, quien seguía manteniendo que algo extraño le sucedía a esa familia. Bella reprimió una sonrisa de victoria, Edward iba a regresar con ella, nada ni nadie, mucho menos una humana se iba a interponer entre ellos dos.

—Lo siento, me tengo que retirar de la mesa. Estoy en una dieta estricta, nada de comer después de las seis de la noche— Se encogió de hombros para luego salir del comedor, Rosalie siguió su ejemplo, luego la secundaron Alice, Jasper y, Emmett al verse solo, decidió levantarse para ir tras ellos.

En el cuarto de Bella, le contó a todos lo que había sucedido, el filete crudo y luego a Jasper viendo con deseo la carne, si él hubiera sido humano, estuviera rojo como tomate de lo apenado que estaba.

—No te avergüences, a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez— Bella le dio una mirada tranquilizadora, para ser Jasper el de las emociones, Bella estaba haciendo muy buen trabajo calmándolo.

Rosalie refunfuñó y dijo que nadie se metía con su familia, y prometió hacer que Brittany no se volviera a meter con ellos, nunca más, sabía que Edward le leía la mente, por lo que dijo finalmente "Y no harás nada para detenerlo"


End file.
